Ninjago: Four Daughters of Sin
by NinjagoZ
Summary: The ninja have been arguing heavily, and it's taken it's toll on a certain ninja of the group. Now, when his wish for his family to "find peace" goes wrong, now they face the most deadly foe of all: themselves. Will they win this battle, finding love in the process? Or will they drown in their own blood? Two OCs needed. Rated T for blood, destruction, ect. dark epic. Not religious.
1. Discontinued chapter

This chapter has been discontinued due to certain circumstances.


	2. The wish for peace

Congratulations to GoldenSunlight (Wow, you have luck!) and Shavanna her OC, as well as Deadly-Ace-of-Spades (I dropped the bowl of OCs. I found yours) and Crystal. They are our winners in the OC raffle (Clap clap clap clap). Short chapter. Now, as you can guess, we shall start...

Zane hits the wall with a loud crack. Blood spatters onto the wooden boards, and he slumps to the floor. Cole realizes what had happened so fast, so swiftly he didn't realize he'd just hurt Zane without thought. Cole and Kai had been arguing like crazy, and when he pulled a punch at Kai, Zane had taken the blow. But why...? He'd protected Jay from Kai's wrath and Cole from Jay's anger. You'd think he would stop trying by now. However, the more fighting, the more protective Zane is of them.

Zane walks out onto the balcony after dinner. Another round of punching, kicking, and screaming. Garmadon had started this fiasco, effecting everyone but Nya, Sensei Wu, and himself. His eyes spot a shooting star, and the Nindroid whispers as a tear slides down his face. "Please, let my family find peace. They argue and fight relentlessly..." A dark peace falls over the ship, and he looks around. Nothing is there... Or so he thought.

Zane POV.

I step toward the door, shivering from a cold I had never felt before. My feet race to take me from the top deck to hide, but I slow myself, and turn around when I feel a frost-like touch on my arm. I whirl around and see a woman. Her face was blurry, but it was clear what she was wearing. She wore a skimpy, lacy, red silk lingerie. However seductive it was, I was frighten by her features. Her skin was melted off in certain spots, bones jutting out of all parts of her body. Her eyes were a daemonic red, and her whites were not there. The iris was floating in a smoldering pit. Her finger nails were soaked in blood, and were elongated. If you touched her, which I did, you would feel like you were a corpse in a grave. Dead. Cold. Withering away. She grips my arm, and drags me into a shadowy portal... Hearing every bad memory in my life. A newer, more beautiful whisper replaced them, but was icy as a subzero tundra.

"You are worthless, Zane. Worthless."


	3. My inventions

Short chapter alert.

Jay POV.

I knelt down by another invention of mine. Broken like a mad man smashed it with a sledge hammer. My fears overwhelm me as I notice a hand pick up a piece of my broken invention. A hand bone. A dead woman stands over me as I watch her. Her hair is black, oily, and in patches. Blood flows out of her teeth and jawbone. There was no skin over her entire body. She wore a small black dress, ripped and moth-eaten. Black mold grows over her hands and throat. She was definitely dead. A sense of fear washes over me. She drags me through the ship, into the air above, and lets go. My vision goes black as I am about to hit the ground.


	4. Jay and Zane?

Zane POV

I feel faint as I awaken from my restless sleep, filled with images of the dead woman. She was gruesome... I glance to see my surroundings. To my horror, it is a demon's paradise.

I am on an island made up of bodies of the dead. I study three faces. I gasp as I recognized Sensei Wu, Nya, and... My father. Grief chills me to my mechanical bones. I tear my eyes from the dead corpses of my loved ones. The rivers and oceans are made of pure blood. My hair is coated in a thin layer of the stuff from laying unconscious on the 'shore'. The air was so smothered in the scent of decay, I can hardly breathe in the foul oxygen.

Wherever I am, it sure is not Ninjago... "HEY! Is anyone out there? ANYONE?!" I cry, my voice echoing from the emptiness of the barren landscape made from the deceased. I feel my tears welling up in my eyes. Out here... I am completely and utterly alone. I envy the others, for they are probably at home, waiting to see me enter my room...

Jay POV

Ugh... My head... Where am I? I have no idea where I am, but I am terrified that the deceased woman will return. Maybe I should look at my surroundings...

The only thing I can see are bones. Skulls, jaws, thighs... They were all there. May I only hope to return home... To nothing at all? I was already starting to overflow with anxiety and fear... The land was all bones. This was a desert graveyard! Nya, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd... Wherever you are, I'm sorry!


End file.
